


Vongola Pirates

by anima_libera



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, One Piece Universe, One Shot, occasional cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anima_libera/pseuds/anima_libera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started out small, just a bunch of wannabe-rogues led by one reluctant Sawada Tsunayoshi. But then, in a span of a few years, with one monster after another joining their ranks, they eventually rose to the top of piracy and became widely known as the Vongola Pirates. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vongola Pirates

There was a well-known legend, long before the existence of the Pirate King, or even the pirates themselves, during the stabilisation of today's Government; there was a man with gravity-defying blond hair and eyes like the blazing sun that stood out amongst the crowd. He was known for being the strongest man alive, strong enough to shake the then-forming authority. He didn't side with the government; rather, he followed his own principles and strong sense of justice. And together with his six other accomplices, his _guardians_ they were called, they formed the Vongola.

The Vongola was undefeated. They sided with no one other than their duty to protect those who were in need and thirst to explore undiscovered lands. Over time, their popularity grew; people both feared and loved them. And it was said that their very existence was what gave birth to early pirates, bandits and mercenaries who fight for what they believed in.

At a time of uncertainty and chaos, the Vongola became the beacon of hope for the people, another symbol of justice…

But that was about 300 years ago.

Eventually, amidst the peak of the Vongola, their leader, the man with gravity-defying hair suddenly vanished. And no sooner than that, the rest of the members went on their separate ways. With the threat posed by the Vongola now gone, it didn't take long before the World Government was fully established. Then the world became what people now know.

However, the legend didn't  _simply_ end there.

About a decade or two after, another group of seven took the mantle and proclaimed themselves the second generation Vongola. This time though, the group took a darker turn and the kind of justice the Vongola fought for became bleak.

Days, months… years passed.

For some weird reason, after a generation of Vongola falls, may they be nobles, pirates, bandits or ex-marines, another group from some random distant island would in due course take the name of the Vongola; and then stand by its name of being one of the strongest in their time, even during that of the Pirate King's. No one knew how the inheritance is being carried out, only that people have observed there can only be  _one_  Vongola group in every generation.

That was… until  _now_.

Rumours of another Vongola spread like wild fire, even with the current boss (Nono) still alive and well.

While the new group started out small, no more than  _kids_ aged 10 to 15 years old, often shunned and laughed at by people for trying too hard, as months come to pass, they eventually rose to the top and was duly recognised by others in their proclamation of being the Vongola.

The Tenth Generation Vongola.

 

— vpirates —

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood on top of their ship,  _Dio_   _Giove_ 's deck, hands clenched and eyes closed.

Everything around him was in an uproar. They were under attack. Again. And Gokudera beside him was yelling profanities. Again. Lambo also kept on shooting random missiles from the artillery below. Nii-san's extreme outbursts or Yamamoto's laughs, albeit cheerful and friendly, just seemed to add extra noise too. Moreover, it didn't help when two more of his companions were rather enjoying this a lot, exuding dangerous (and bloodthirsty) auras as they anticipated the incoming battle.

Tsuna's eye twitched.

When would these guys leave them alone anyway? Hadn't they hinted already that the people aboard this ship weren't anywhere near normal  _at all_?

Tsuna sighed.

He had really hoped to enjoy the next few days peacefully at least. After going against a tyrannical marine on one island, eventually  _almost_ sinking the same said island, and then waking up with a migraine the next, he had wished these damned pirates would give him even a day or two of rest. Then again, ever since their bounties got updated last night, more and more seemed to be coming for their heads instead.

Even though what they've been doing so far was help people, like overthrowing unjust officials or challenging the World Government; eventually, in this world, if doing all those came with a ship and a flag, especially if said ship and flag carried the name 'Vongola,' it was more than enough to be called evil, a healthy sign of revolution.

And now, because of all that misunderstanding, he's left with all  _this_  to clean up.

Heaving one more long exasperated sigh, Tsuna opened his eyes as orange flames burst forth from both his forehead and hands.

He really didn't want to fight. Tsuna hates fighting more than anything. But their stupid attackers, like some stupid marines, just didn't leave him any choice. He absolutely cannot let  _Giove_  sink, not when he himself doesn't know how to swim. He valued his life very much, thank you.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing a perfect ninety degrees at his captain. "You don't have to dirty your hands for this filthy scum sons of a bitches, Tsuna-sama. We'll take care of this for you."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

As much as he really wanted to do that, just laze around on their personal  _private_  lounge below deck, he can't. He just can't. Despite knowing that one of them  _is_  more than enough to take them all down, Tsuna still can't stand simply doing nothing while his  _nakamas_ risked their lives fighting against these pirate-wannabes. Besides, now would be the good time to teach these guys a lesson or two once and for all; and have them know what a complete mistake it was to mess up with an already bad-tempered captain.

Tsuna did not bother reply at Gokudera; but his eyes that glint with pure resolve were enough to convey a lot of things. Tsuna fired a surge of flames from his hands and propelled himself towards the approaching fleet.

The sooner he finish this fight, the better, he consoled himself.

Tsuna positioned himself on top of one of the ships. "X-burner," he said, initialising one of his known powerful attacks. Soft flames immediately shot out from one of his hands, opposite his target. Tsuna tried not to aim directly on any of the crew, mainly focusing on destroying the ship. After all, he  _isn't_ actually as monstrous and heartless as the papers portrayed him to be.

Tsuna knitted his brows. When the gauge had been filled and the symmetry established, "Air!" he completed his attack.

Hard flames shot out on his other hand and towards the fleet. In no time, the enemy's ship (and three more) was reduced into wood and splinters. Luckily, they had life vests already prepared and none had drowned or got seriously hurt for the moment.

"Kufufufu~ Getting ahead of yourself now, aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" a certain pineapple-haired man with heterochromic eyes smirked before disappearing into a misty smoke. Not sooner, loud screams could be heard from another ship as one man after another hysterically jumped towards the ocean. An eerie laughter echoed across the seas. "Kufufufu~"

"Not fair, Sawada, Pineapple-head! Learn to extremely share!"

"Ryohei…"  _It wasn't anything like that_ , Tsuna wanted to add. And he hoped they didn't get the wrong impression; however, looking at their faces again, Tsuna was sure it was kind of too late for that already. Well, he just prayed they wouldn't go  _way_ too overboard this time.

Tsuna watched in silence as the eldest of the bunch put on his boxing gloves and prepared himself.

"Oh! Now I'm all pumped up!" Ryohei yelled; and in a sudden burst of speed, propelled by yellow flames on his feet, "Maximum Ingram!" he punched the bowsprit of a ship without reservations. Yellow light shone through the impact. The moment it died down, another vessel had been reduced to nothingness; just the very thing Tsuna had feared. Then again, he can't be a hypocrite himself now, can he?

"Ready the canons! Fire at will!"

"Do not let your guard down! We're up against the Vongola!"

"Aye!"

Despite the heavy beating they received, orders were still being given out as the men bustled in and out in a heap of frenzy. In a dire attempt to redeem themselves, one ship frantically began open firing, even almost hitting one of their own. Tsuna cursed. He noticed one of the canons hurtling towards their ship. His eyes widened. "Gokudera!"

"Oh, leave this to me, senchou!  _Sistema CAI._ " Before the enemy's canon could hit the  _Dio Giove_ ship, one of Gokudera's storm discs had already acted as a transparent shield and deflected all incoming attacks. "Teme! Who told you you could just fire at our ship like that?" Then, he loaded his Flame Arrow with a cloud tube and aimed it directly at his enemies. "Eat this!"

Because of the propagation factor of his attack, with beams branching out in a tree-like fashion, he was able to sink not only one but two ships. Gokudera smirked, clearly proud of himself. "How was that, Tsuna-sama?" Tsuna smiled. He was just glad his friend was alright. Gokudera loaded two more of his bullets and sank a few more ships.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, look out!"

"Maximum Canon!" Ryohei darted in front of Gokudera and punched the incoming canon. "You extremely missed one, Gokudera!"

"Che! I didn't ask for your help, lawn-head!"

"What did you say?"

Tsuna sighed.

Lambo, on the other hand, after seeing all his onii-san going wild from the window, no longer hesitated and stepped up himself. He might've been the youngest in the group, no more than 12 years old, but he still proved himself to be an indispensable part of the crew. His Tsuna-nii had been very kind to him, so it's only natural he'd do everything he can to protect and reciprocate that kindness in return. Though, most of the time, he was still just a brat.

Snapping himself back to the fight, Lambo began imbuing lightning flames on the canons, adding more power and increasing the length of his attacks. "Gupyaa! Gyahahaha~ Take that. The great ore-sama's amazing."

"Sugoi, Lambo," one lad, with raven hair and a sword on one hand, smiled as he looked at the green-flamed canons; no doubt by Lambo's doing. Everyone around him looked like they were enjoying themselves. Yamamoto laughed all the way up from the crow's nest.

"Well then," he can't let them have all the fun now, can he? Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. He raised his sword. Then, in a speed like no other, without ever moving from his place, he thrusts his Shigure Kintoki towards the enemy multiple times, rapidly releasing rain flames towards them. "Beccata di Rondine," he named his attack. Like the others, it dealt extreme damage to the opposing side.

After Yamamoto was done, he simply scratched his head and smiled like it was the most amusing thing to do.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," another one rather eccentric, but undeniably good-looking man stepped into the battlefield, tonfas at the ready. Large hedgehogs floated around him at an alarming amount. He looked at the enemy fleet, his onyx eyes with that undeniable murderous glint. "For crowding," he raised his tonfas. Then, stepping on each floating hedgehog, Hibari ran towards the enemy. "I will bite you to death." He slammed his tonfa on the ship; and after multiplying its destructibility strength, the ship exploded and was ultimately destroyed.

He proceeded to glare at his next target.

For the next few moments, Tsuna watched as his friends went wild on their own. In a matter of minutes, the fleet of twenty was immediately reduced to three. All by a single ship. Tsuna didn't even have to do much on his part.

He was about to head back to  _Dio Giove_ 's deck when he noticed, at the corner of his eyes, one man hastily untying the ropes of the emergency boat. If it would've been any other crew from the enemy, he would've just ignored it. However, seeing the fleet's badge on his coat, Tsuna's eyes furrowed and he quickly flew to his direction.

 

— vpirates —

 

"You're escaping? When your friends are risking their lives because of your selfishness, you wanted to leave them alone and escape?" The man was startled. He quickly spun around to see a pissed-off Tsuna standing not too far from where he was.

The other captain, a fat man with grey beard that ended on his stomach, promptly took out his pistol. Unfortunately for him, Tsuna was quick enough to disarm him. Before he could even shoot, his gun had already been thrown off towards the sea. The man took a terrified step back and fell on the floor. By now, the crew on the ship had already noticed Tsuna's presence and had turned to watch their captain engage the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi. They cheered for him in fact.

"Your friends trusted you and this is how you repay them?"

At first, the man said nothing. But a few minutes later, the silence was eventually broken when he scoffed. He stood up, eyes full of malice. He laughed. "Friends? Them?" he looked at his crew. "They are not my friends. They are my  _pawns_. Their worth is no more than chess pieces I can sacrifice to protect myself, the king. I am going to be the Pirate King, and they'll make it happen for me." He dug his hand on his pocket and took out a swiss knife. "If they die now, I can always get new replacements for the board."

The man lunged at Tsuna.

"You're the worst."

Tsuna successfully dodged all the man's assault. For him, after all the training that he had from a certain pirate-from-hell, all these became easy as pie. He sidestepped and docked at an amazing speed. And when he found the perfect timing, he manoeuvred himself behind the other captain; then, instinctively, Tsuna delivered a chop on the other's neck, stunning the man's nervous system and making him fall unconscious.

"Chess pieces…," Tsuna looked at the fallen man. "They are meant to be irreplaceable on board."

When the fight was over, everyone around could only look at him in awe; some were crestfallen as they remembered their captain's words. They knew their lives were nothing compared to him; but it still made them sad hearing it from their captain like that.

Tsuna noticed their downcast faces and he softened. He looked at each of them, demanding resolve; the others seemed to get what he was trying to say, and they too straightened themselves.

"Let's stop this. Take this man with you and retreat. We'll stop attacking." And with that, Tsuna left.

As much as the enemy crew wanted to fight some more for their captain, one look at the retreating back of the infamous rookie, they then knew he was right. They lost.

"Come on now fellas, you heard him. Give the signal. We're retreating," their second-in-command, a burly man with mohawk blond hair, rallied the others. By now, their hesitance were all gone and they erupt in cheers. Soon, after all their unfortunate comrades had been brought inside the three remaining ships, they turned around and began retreating.

By this time, Tsuna was aboard his own ship; his hyper dying will mode already suppressed. The moment he had returned, three of his friends immediately welcomed and gathered around him.

"Amazing, Tsuna! Did you negotiate with them too?" Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna and smiled.

"Teme, don't just act casual around Tsuna-sama, cook-freak!"

"We have a new ally! Extreme, Sawada!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped.

"Eeh~ I didn't do anything," he explained. "I actually just told them to retreat for now after their captain fell unconscious."

Gokudera's eyes lit up. "As expected of senchou! Going directly for the captain!"

"Mou, it wasn't anything like that, Gokudera-san."

"Maa, maa, if Tsuna said so, he said so. It was sad though we couldn't get another ally like Luffy."

"Che, as if they were worth it for an ally anyway. Quantity over quality? Those scums never learn."

"But I thought they were extremely good."

"Shut up, lawn-head. No one asked for your opinion."

"What did you say, octopus-head?"

Tsuna smiled as he watched his friends go down their usual banter.

If this would've been about three years ago… if he hadn't left that island, he wouldn't have met these amazing people and would've been alone still, being forced to do all the ridiculous chores his foster father Nezu asked him to do. That while he was hesitant at first in setting sail on his own, right now, Tsuna realised that he never regretted a single thing that he did in the past. At least right now, he had the company of friends, people he can actually trust; people he wanted to protect.

At first, it was just lonely ole him. Then, he met Gokudera on some island; where the latter later decided to tag along, claiming Tsuna was the senchou he'd risk his life for. And no matter what kind of protesting he'd done, Gokudera just wouldn't listen. Tsuna never even wanted to become a pirate, much less a pirate captain. Even until now. How he got roped into Gokudera's pirate fantasies, he doesn't know. Nor does he even want to know.

After all, back in his island, he was called no-good Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. Tripping over nothing. Getting easily scared by dogs. Or cats. How could a kid like him even lead a bunch of rogues?

Then again, guess he just did. For some reason, he just became one—a captain; that even after one monster after another joined their ranks, they still recognised him as their leader, despite being a reluctant one.

Tsuna sighed.

In an instant, all heads whipped towards his direction.

"What is it, Tsuna-sama?"

"You hungry Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at him. "Yosh! What should I cook for lunch today?"

"Oyy, make some tako for Tako-head here, Yamamoto!"

"You said anything, lawn-head?"

Tsuna laughed.

Yes. He never had any intention of conquering any seas or finding the rumoured One Piece as what other pirates were after (leave it all to the Mugiwara crew for all Tsuna cared); but with his own treasures around, his own nakamas, he couldn't ask for anything more. He felt like he had conquered everything already.

And then, it's just bullshit what others think about them.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> DYK: Giove is the Italian word for 'Jupiter.' Some spell it Jove. Dio, on the other hand, is the Italian word for 'god.' Hence, Dio Giove meant 'sky god.'
> 
> AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I left it as a one-shot here. But character backstories will be updated every now and then on the ffn version. So, if you're interested, you might want to check it out. :D


End file.
